


Empty

by Steamed_Tets



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, here ya go, i gotta mega depressed and tossed this together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: You've always been a shell, the gaps showing the fact that you are merely invisible underneath give that away quite clearly. Until you eventually figure out, maybe you aren't so empty anymore.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Empty

She’s asked about the gaps before, they make up a sort of emptiness. The invisible man, clothes covering the shell of the man you used to be. No longer skin, but an invisible, electrical current that holds your entire being together, right down to the sketch. She’s asked if the gaps hurt. They don’t, not really. You have always had them anyway. They still felt like your arms to you, the feeling hadn't changed when you came to this world. The biggest adjustment was getting used to the television that now served as your head. 

You’ve never minded the gaps, just made sure to keep them away from any kind of water. As well as you could anyway. Grief and Fears always made that bit super difficult. Electricity and water don’t mix and that’s something you learned very early on in this world. Though it hurts more than anything you’ve ever felt before, you’ve never died. Well, not in this world anyway. You wish you could remember how you died before. The man rather than the empty husk with a telly head. 

She wants to go home, she thinks you’re mean and confusing and she hates you. You don’t blame her, but you’re angry. Empty. You always hate this bit, when they realize they can’t go back. That they no longer have a choice in the matter. It never gets easier. You think you can just go find another Hero before you realize the Doubt around you and realize what you’ve just said, and what has just happened. 

Click has already shot you once, and now he and the Guardians have you muted at the mercy of your Hero. Click has given his arm to her and now she must make a choice. You take your hat off of your head and lower it down to your chest. Now that she knows, you wouldn’t blame her for pulling the trigger. You wouldn’t blame her for killing the shell that ended “her” in the first place and brought her to a world where she could never go home. 

But she doesn’t. She spares you.

You pull the nightmare off of her and kick it away, shouting and screaming as you do. Turning back to your Hero and crouching to your knees you check to see if she’s okay. That’s when she hugs you, tightly, nearly shaking like a leaf. It’s a while before she stops shaking and slowly starts to speak, telling you about the nightmare she’d encountered. A single tear rolls down her cheek and lands on the gap between your glove and your sleeve and you recoil a bit in shock. She’s worried that she’s hurt you, but it’s nothing to be scared about. Just a tiny shock that’s all. The gaps are just a part of you after all. Empty space.

You’re running from Nothing. Hero is on your back, but the Nothing has sucked up all the sound. The cane can’t hear you. It’s not going to work. In a last-ditch effort, your last brilliant idea. You pull Hero off of your back and before you know it you’re tossing her to the fence. A smile crosses your face knowing that at the very least she made it and that she won’t be worn down by the sand. It’s mere seconds before her face, eyes wide in fear, disappear behind the wall of Nothing. Seconds later your signal goes out, and you can rest, knowing that Hero is safe and that you did what you could. Maybe you aren’t just a shell anymore.

You’ve just been sat back down on top of Gladys. You don’t really remember anything. It’s so hot and you have no idea how you got here. Hero mentions having met Time, but that doesn’t clear up much. What happened to the Nothing? You assumed you would have been worn down to your sketch or faded away. After explaining the tree that had faded away, Hero stops you, declaring that although she is still mad at you, which you expected, she doesn’t hate you. 

Although confused, not knowing fully what she means, suddenly, you don’t feel so empty anymore.


End file.
